shinzabanshofandomcom-20200214-history
Rot Spinne
'Rot Spinne '(ロート・シュピーネ, Rooto Shupiine) is a member of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden. He occupies the seat number X in the Black Round Table. Mostly known by his Demon Name, as even he doesn't remember his true one, Spinne's nature is quite different to that of his peers. Instead of direct combat, he specializes in information gathering, black ops, and management. However, given this specialization, his cowardice is easily the biggest amongst the Longinus Thirteen's ranks. Background Information about Spinne from before the events of the Transmutation of Gold in Suwahara City is scarce. A latecomer to the ranks of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, Spinne was introduced to the group by Valeria Trifa, a factor which likely played into his trust of the man many years later. Originally a scientist, Spinne was a sadistic man to the very core, enjoying experimenting on humans, as well as mauling and killing them for his own amusement, often via strangling them with wire. Before joining the Golden Beast's Fangs, he was in charge of a concentration camp at Warsaw under Nazi Germany's authority, role he used to carry out his deeds. After being inducted into the ranks of the Black Round Table, Spinne learned Ewigkeit from Mercurius, like his peers did. After his induction, Spinne played the role of management for their organization's funds, as well as took care of stuff that required a more subtle, behind the scenes approach, which his peers surely wouldn't be able to pull off well enough, such as information gathering. His role in the mannagement of the Black Round Table's money became even more pronounced after Adolf Eichmann abandoned his duties in that field. It is unknown if he ever took part in Magician Hunting. However, he ought to have used the multiple battles of World War II to store souls, until the time Reinhard Heydrich beckoned his Claws and Fangs to his side. Dies irae: Interview with Kaziklu Bey The gathering at Paderborn: the last remaining mystery Along with his comrades, Spinne was called back to Paderborn in 1942, just as War World II raged. The two heads of the Round Table, the Golden Beast and the shadowy magician Mercurius, informed the Longinus Thirteen of the dissappearence of Christof, who managed to slip past Reinhard's sight and banish to an unknown location, as well as announced the last remaining Magician Hunt, sending a group spearheaded by Riza Brenner to Katyn Forest for that purpose. After the group's return, bringing with them the mysterious Vatican operative Ludwig van Rosenkranz, Spinne speculates on the mysterious agent's identity, alongside Wilhelm and Rusalka. Spinne had managed to gather information on Ludwig's past, revealing him as a fanatical, effective Vatican black ops agent who hadn't ever known failure, speculating that losing his entire team to the magic phenomenon at Katyn must have been a first for him. Rationalizing through the fact Ludwig doesn't really seem like a religious zealot, Spinne affirmed he may just have been sad about his comrades' deaths, not even managing to guess at the true nature of their visitor. Around this time, Spinne also managed to get Claudia Jerusalem's medical information, including data concerning her terminal cancer, which he handed over to Samiel. Sometime after this, Spinne went together with Wilhelm and Claudia to help in their potato shopping down in Paderborn's marketplace, using his "social abilities", honed in his time as the officer in charge of a concentration camp, to help with getting potatoes at a "reasonable" price. He noted he could have just taken the goods as if they were his to begin with, but prefered the more worldly approach. Spinne made no notable contributions in the Longinus Dreizehn Orden's fight against Methuselah, the true identity of the last remaining Mystery in the world. The end of War World II and the prelude to the Day of Wrath The fall of Berlin During the Soviet assault at Berlin, after a short prelude in Omaha Beach some years back, the Longinus Thirteen made their presence known to the warring nations. In an operation led by the Red Knight, Eleonore von Wittenburg, the beginning of which had been signaled by Adolf Hitler's suicide, the Apostles of the Black Round Table began slaughtering both sides of the conflict, using the souls of their countrymen as quality fuel for the opening of the multiple Swastikas at certain landmarks of Berlin. After the ritual was finished, and Gladsheimr was established as an independent realm outside of the universe of Foreknowledge, the Golden Beast and his second in command, alongside three outstanding Fangs, left for it till the promised Day of Wrath, leaving the rest of the LDO within the universe, Spinne amongst them, under the command of the Holy Grail's wielder, Valeria Trifa, as their Acting Commander. Nurturing the promised battleground In the aftermath of the Third Reich's fall and the end of World War II, Spinne ran ODESSA, an organization meant for the safe transportation abroad of Nazi officers and war criminals, preventing their captures by the Soviet Union and the Allies. This measure, mainly thought of as a mere distraction to hide the LDO's movements, included their former collaborator Adolf Eichmann, who would eventually end up being captured by Mossad operatives and executed in the 1960s. However, amongst Spinne's tasks in preparation for the Transmutation of Gold, two were the most important: nurturing the Eastern Shamballa, Suwahara City, and ensuring its growth as a prosperous city (role he was given during wartime); and being the guardian of Mercurius' substitute, still with no awareness of his own, who'd grow into the enemy the Longinus Thirteen would have to fight 60 years afterwards. The solution to his first task came once he got in touch with Keiichirou Honjou, who at the time was nothing but a mere Japanese medicine exchange student in American soil. Spinne, who had managed to become the director of the pharmaceutical company Block Corporation, under the alias of 'Frederick "Fred" Herman '(フレデリック・ハーマン, Furederikku Haaman). Spinne gave the young Keiichirou an offer: he'd move to Suwahara City to assume the role of developing it as a city with a strong medical industry, in exchange of being assured riches and prestige by his benefactor. In addition, Spinne would retain the rights of management to this enterprise, which controls the entire city, first under his Frederick Herman alias, and then under new fake names, to give the illusion of management changing hands along the years. Regarding the issue of Mercurius' substitute, Zarathustra, Spinne put "Mercurius' legacy" under the supervision of Kouzou Ayase, a descendant of officers involved in ODESSA, and a fellow researcher. Attempting to stop the Transmutation of Gold Spinne's very much worldly nature in comparison to his peers began to take a foothold in his entire reasoning. His fear of Reinhard Heydrich and his inner circle, as well as his selfishness, soon made him forget about helping the Transmutation of Gold to take place and ushering in the Longinus Thirteen's promised Dies Irae, as that would end his enjoyement of gratuitous murder, theft and rape, as well as destroy the insane prestige and wealth he had amassed as Suwahara City's manager. Therefore, Spinne began to hatch plan after plan to obstruct the return of the Golden Beast. In pursuit of this goal, Spinne took advantage of Kouzou's experimentation on the infant Zarathustra, getting some samples of his somatic cells. Thanks to this, he was able to clone Mercurius' substitute. This initiated what was known as Project Sarastro. He planned to combine his cloning with another of his many projects, which involved investigating a rare species of spider capable of generating venom that could interfere with their victim's nervous system, completely subduing it and unifying their minds under the command of a single will. That way, he could create an army of Zarathustras, ready to stop the Black Round Table. Project Sarastro was soon abandoned, given the clones' somatic cells suffered spontaneous necrosis, which made it inviable. This was, apparently, not a setback, as Project Sarastro was just one of countless contingency plans under Spinne's sleeve. Verfaulender Segen: Valkyria's rebellion and Doppleladler's attack In 1995, at Valkyria's beckoning, the Eastern Orthodox Church's underground organization, Doppleladler, arrives at Suwahara City, in order to destroy the Longinus Dreizehn Orden. Spinne, under orders from Christof, participated in the battle against Doppleladler's operatives, alongside Wilhelm Ehrenburg and Rusalka Schwagerin. Despite not contributing that much to the fighting, his possibilities of surviving became ironically higher than those of his comrades once Doppleladler's operatives disabled their spiritual armor, as his cowardice gave birth to the custom of dodging incoming shots, instead of taking the bullets head on like people like Bey are used to doing. Notably, Spinne meets Kai Sakurai at Suwahara's park, just after he willingly takes upon the mantle of Tubal Cain in order to punish Beatrice on Valeria's behalf. After the whole affair ends in Doppleladler's crushing defeat, with all its operatives dead, as well as the demise of both Kai and Beatrice, Spinne would be asigned on ocassion to help Kei Sakurai, Kai's little sister, who became Beatrice's replacement in Seat V at the Holy Grail's behest, during her training around the world. In 2006, months prior to the beginning of the Transmutation of Gold, one of the Zarathustra clones Spinne created as part of his abandoned Project Sarastro would escape, and kidnap his former's accomplice's descendant Erii Honjou. It'd be promply put out of its misery by Shirou Yusa, the true Zarathustra's best friend and Kouzou's killer. Events of Dies Irae Spinne was the fourth member of the Black Round Table to enter Suwahara City (without counting those who were already inside by the time the novel started). Christof said that the reason Spinne couldn't enter at the same time than Wilhelm and Rusalka was due to an intelligece gathering mission he had given him, later revealed to be related to the whereabouts of Johan and his descendancy. Common Route Chapter IV: Odessa Spinne, after diverse earlier mentions, makes an appeareance in a reunion of the Black Round Table under the Church after the first Swastika is opened. After showing up, Christof gives him the mission of teaching Ren how Ewigkeit works. For this mission, Spinne requests Kei's help to give Ren a theoretical lesson. After Kei finishes her talk about Ewigkeit and the Holy Relics with Ren, Spinne speaks to Ren for the first time using the school's speakers. The next day, Spinne appears near Ren and, as soon as he was seen, dissappears. This makes Ren begin chasing him. Later, during Ren's conversation with Valeria, he receives a call from Kasumi's cellphone. Ren is not capable of hearing anything, other than strange sounds, which are eventually identified as sounds of meat getting torn apart. Ren, thinking that Kasumi's been captured by Spinne, goes to fight him. Upon arriving in the park, where Spinne is, Ren finds several women completely enveloped in Spinne's Relic, the wire he used in Warsaw's Ghetto, which has been formed into a spider's web hanging from two street lamps, and is being used to tear the bodies of the women apart. Spinne inmediatly begins chocking Ren using his Relic and, when he is suppressed, begins telling him of his personal objectives. He simply wants to do whatever pleases him, which is to kill people and enjoy their suffering, and the plans of the Black Round Table are an obstacle to this. He explains Ren part of the workings of the Swastikas, which the Thirteen are trying to open in Suwahara City, and that Reinhard Heydrich, his three commanders, and Mercurius will return to the world if the eight of them are opened. He then begins to break down, explaining to his prisoner that he holds an incredible fear of those five people, considering them true monsters. Wishing to stop their return, he's accepted Christof's offer of giving Ren a practical combat lesson, in order to take Holy Grail's position as the temporary leader of the Black Round Table, as he tries to convince Ren to join him in his endeavor. After Ren frees himself and denies Spinne's offer, he confirms his theory about Spinne being the weakest out of the Thirteen. Spinne chooses to kill Ren, as he thinks that without Zarathustra the return of the Black Round Table's high command is impossible. They begin to fight, and Ren relies on lucky hits to harm Spinne, using the Assiah rank of his Relic. However, Spinne is using Yetzirah, the rank above, and has his Relic completely materialized. Thus, Ren's attacks are useless against his enemy, and he ends up trapped in the spider web formed by Spinne's wire. Upon realizing Kasumi was not among the dead women in the web (due to her birthmark in one of her breasts), and after deciding to stop his thoughts about not showing Marie blood (due to him gaining understanding that she is the personification of the Guillotine), Ren finally achieves Yetzirah and materializes his Guillotine. Then he proceeds to sever Spinne's web with it. After Ren destroys his Relic, Spinne is left in a near death state due to his connection to it. Ren gives him a killing blow after this. Spinne, however, miraclously survives. While making plans to ally with some member of the Black Round Table (most likely Babylon), Valeria appears. Christof remarks how pathetic Spinne is, as the others also hold an incredible fear of Reinhard, including Holy Grail himself. But, even with this fear, they are loyal and follow him. Spinne is that much more pathetic because he choose to let his fear take control, suppressing his loyalty. As he always intended, the priest easily kills Spinne. The souls released by his death serve to open the second Swastika, in the park. Kasumi's Route Epilogue After the ritual ended in failure, Spinne's soul was, along with those of the other members of the Black Round Table, absorbed into Reinhard's Castle, becoming a part of the Beast of Gold himself. Reinhard states that the Black Round Table (which includes Spinne) will be unleashed upon the world anew, this time stronger than before as his immortal Einherjar, to complete the ritual succesfully, using Kasumi's descendence as Sonnenkind. Kei's Route Epilogue With the failure of the Transmutation of Gold, Spinne's soul has been, alongside those of his comrades, become part of Reinhard Heydrich's Valhalla. It is assumed that, given his soul has become one of Reinhard's immortal Einherjar, that Spinne would again be involved in the new battle between Team Wehrwolf and the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, 20 years after the ending of 2006's attempt. Marie's Route Chapter XIII: Dies Irae During the final battle at Suwahara City between Ren Fujii and Reinhard Heydrich, both having reached Atziluth and become Gods, Spinne is present as part of the vanguard of Reinhard's Legion, alongside the rest of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, all of them turned into pseudo-Gods thanks to their Lord's blessing. He contributes nothing to the fight, however. After the final defeat of the Golden Beast at the Twilight Beach, and the Mercurial Snake's abdication, Marie takes over the Throne as the new Goddess of Twilight, promptly taking Spinne's soul under her wing, ready to be reincarnated into the next life. Rea's Route Chapter XIII: Acta est Fabula Alongside his comrades of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, Spinne is part of the vanguard of the Golden Beast's Legion who, in his role as the Apoptosis ofthe Mercurial Snake, prepares to strike his sworn friend down. While reincarnated as a pseudo-God, and showing his scorn for Mercurius alongside the other members of the Beast's Fangs, he contributes nothing of worth to the fight. In the case of the intervention of the Eternal Moment, and the transformation of the fight between Beast and Snake into a three way struggle, Spinne remains loyal to his initial liege, fighting alongside him against his foes. After the Goddess of Twilight takes over the Throne, as a result of giving the Snake the unknown he so desired, Spinne's soul is inherited by Marie, who promptly reincarnates it into its next life. Omnia Vincit Amor As a result of the world of Omega Ewigkeit being washed away by the Goddess of Twilight's Law, following the events of Marie's Route, Spinne is reincarnated as a German citizen who jorks as the veteran janitor of Berlin's Cathedral. Once a number of tourists, truly the reincarnations of many of his old comrades as part of the Longinus Thirteen, visit the Cathedral, Spinne is asked to take a picture of them. Thousands of years after these events, Spinne is summoned again as part of the Legion of the Beast, in order to stop the newly born Sixth Heaven, Hajun, from overthrowing the Goddess of Twilight. He, along with his liege, is soundly defeated by the humongous power of their rival. Kajiri Kamui Kagura * ''See also: ''Lord Rokujou In a similar way to his old comrade Wilhelm Ehrenburg, Spinne's soul is also inherited by Hajun after the Goddess and her guardians' crushing defeat, leading to it being reincarnated in the Land of the Gods thanks to the influence of the Goddess' Law. 8000 years after Mahamara's takeover, he is reincarnated as the head of House Rokujou, one of the most influential samurai houses in the country. Appearence Personality Powers and abilities Spinne is notable among the Longinus Dreizehn Orden because of his low combat prowess. Given his Ahnenerbe's, Warsaw Ghetto, shallow history, his capacity to store souls is insanely low, not going much beyond 100-200 souls. Due to his overly worldly nature, his mastery over Ewigkeit is seriously hampered, as he can't use the Briah degree, Yetzirah being his maximum. This problem is also shared by his comrade Riza Brenner. Masada himself has stated that Spinne is the weakest member of the Longinus Thirteen. His spiritual armor is of extremely poor composition, and his physical capabilities are still the worst amongst the LDO, despite still being beyond what normal humans should be able to manage. Information gathering and management skills However, such worldly nature helps Spinne exceed in a field his peers possibly couldn't: that of moving around in modern society. Unlike the other Fangs of the Beast, who consider the 60 year gap they were given after the fall of Berlin and the beginning of the Transmutation of Gold at Suwahara City, Spinne thoroughly enjoyed and reveled in it. Thanks to his experience as a concentration camp overseer, Spinne is adept at managing utterly mundane stuff, such as money and business, being the manager of Suwahara's strong medical industry for decades on end, as well as keeping track of the LDO's finances and money. Not only that, but he is also skilled at gathering undisclosed information that most people would have absolutely no means to gain access to, being able to get Ludwig van Rosenkranz's entire history, despite his status as one of the foremost secret operatives of the Vatican, managing to obtain Claudia Jerusalem's medical history, as well as being able to gain information that confirmed Valeria Trifa's suspicions regarding Kasumi Ayase's ancestry. His experience in Warsaw's concentration camp have also turned him into an expert negotiator. Scientific Projects As a former scientist, one who used to experiment with the prisoners in his charge, Spinne has skills in multiple science branches. Particularly, due to his masterminding of Project Sarastro, he seems to have expertise in the field of cloning, being capable of creating copies of Zarathustra out of mere somatic cells, with the same physical traits the original had (before gaining access to Ewigkeit, at least). However, this project was deemed useless, given the spontaneous necrosis the cloned somatic cells suffered. Another one of Spinne's projects involved investigation on a rare species of spider, one that could synthethise venom capable of controlling their victim's mind, via interfering with their nervous system. Thanks to this venom, the victims could become just akin to puppets enthralled by a single will, as if they were just an insect swarm. Spinne was noted to have countless backup plans to fall on, aside from these ones. Ewigkeit Assiah While using the first degree of Ewigkeit, Spinne is capable of manifesting his Ahnenerbe, Warsaw Ghetto, as incredibly thin wire stending from his fingers. Despite this tool's original use being to strangle people to death, Spinne mostly uses it to chop people into pieces, its sharpness being enough to easily turn grown humans into mincemeat. It can be arranged as a spider web to trap victims in, as well as be used as barrier around Spinne's body, shielding it from incoming attacks. Yetzirah The full materialization of Spinne's Ahnenerbe, manifesting as wire stretching from his fingers. Unlike what appearences may suggest, Warsaw Ghetto manifests as a Fusion Type Ahnenerbe. The wire itself is much stronger than it was in the Assiah degree, being able to easily overwhelm Ren Fujii, who still could only use Ewigkeit at its lowest degree, via making Spinne totally impervious to his attacks, as well as trapping him in his web. However, the defensive potential of this Holy Relic has a massive, glaring flaw: if confronted with an attack with the potential to destroy it, it will instantly kill Spinne due to Ewigkeit's symbiotic bond between Ahnenerbe and its Apostle. Therefore, when confronted with a blow from Ren's Guillotine, Warsaw Ghetto crumbled, and Spinne was left in the verge of death. |body= I.Reinhard Heydrich II.Tubal Cain III.Valeria Trifa IV.Wilhelm Ehrenburg V.Kei Sakurai V.V. Beatrice Waltrud von Kircheisen VI.Rea Himuro VII.Goetz von Berlichingen VIII.Rusalka Schwagerin IX.Eleonore von Wittenburg X.Rot Spinne XI.Riza Brenner XII.Wolfgang Schreiber XIII.Mercurius }} Category:Male Characters Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Antagonists Category:Dies Irae